Natasha Romanoff
All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love. '' Storia Infanzia *'1928': Natalia nasce il 5 maggio, a Stalingrado, da una famiglia lontanamente imparentata con quella reale. **6 giugno: in seguito ad un attacco degli imperialisti, la sua casa viene distrutta in un incendio. La madre risce a mettere in salvo la figlia più piccola, affidandola a Ivan Petrovich, un soldato che stava cercando tra le macerie la sorella. Ivan adotta ufficiosamente l'infante. Ivan non è solo un soldato ma lavora anche come spia, anche se non ha esattamente idea di chi ci sia a capo. *'1935-1938': Cominciano le primissime fasi del condizionamento da parte della Red Room, organizzazione enigmatica e quantomeno evanescente. Voci dicono che il vero fondatore è Romulus. *'1938': Natalia viene affidata a '''Taras Romanoff', suo presunto parente, che sta organizzando una "scuola" per addestrare bambini a diventare spie e soldati scelti. Taras adotta Natalia, addestrandola personalmente come spia. *'1939': Taras recluta Logan, un agente canadese. Anche Logan viene addestrato da Taras nelle pratiche da spia. Contemporaneamente Logan addestra Natalia al combattimento. I due stringono una bella amicizia. Logan ancora non lo sa, ma è il primo passo per creare il suo cestino di bambine. Comunque, sia Logan che Natalia sono agenti di Romulus, anche se non lo sanno e non lo sapranno per lungo tempo. *'1940': Logan porta a termine la missione che gli era stata affidata e uccide Taras. Natalia avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso con Logan ma, ormai troppo affezionata, lo lascia andare. Si ricongiunge con Ivan dopo tre mesi in cui è stata da sola. Ivan nel frattempo ha coltivato il suo essere diventato un nemico dello Stato, e i due iniziano un lungo periodo di latitanza. *'1941': Madripoor. La Mano, venuta a conoscenza dell'esistenza di Natalia e delle sue capacità nonostante sia poco più che una bambina, la rapisce per farla diventare la loro l'assassina suprema. Con un team-up strano, Ivan, Logan e Capitan America la salvano. (Il tutto era stato tutto orchestrato da Romulus per eliminare il capo della Mano, che aveva rifiutato un'alleanza con lui in favore dei nazisti). WWII *'1943': Ivan e Natalia rientrano nei ranghi della Madre Patria a causa della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Si separeranno in questo periodo, entrambi impegnati su fronti diversi. *'1944': Durante una missione in Slovakia, Natalia si innamora di Nikolaj, suo compagno di squadra. I due ragazzi si sposano segretamente, e Natalia rimane incinta. Rose, la loro bambina, purtroppo nasce morta a causa di uno scontro a fuoco che uccide anche il resto della squadra e a cui Natalia sopravvive a stento. Red Room *'1945-1953': Finita la guerra, Natalia viene mandata a completare l'addestramento della Red Room, insieme alle altre 27 candidate per il progetto Vedova Nera. Viene seguita dal professor Gregor Ivanovich Pchelintsov, che impianta loro false memorie, soprattutto riguardo la loro copertura come ballerine del Bolshoi Ballet. La biochimica Lyudmila Antonovna Kudrin invece tratta la ragazze con un procedimento derivato dalla formula del super-soldato, che rallenta l'invecchiameto e irrobustisce il sistema immunitario. Tra gli effetti collaterali, Natalia diventa incapace di portare a termine una gravidanza. *'1953': Natalia e Ivan lasciano il paese, dopo la morte di Stalin e la chiusura per motivi politici del programma Vedova Nera. Fanno una vita da fuggiaschi, visto che KGB e chi c'era dietro la Red Room non è felice di lasciar andare così facilmente uno dei loro soggetti migliori. Il condizionamento di Natalia funziona, Ivan la supporta come può non potendo fare nient'altro. * 1956: A Berlino, Ivan viene ferito a morte e Natalia viene contattata dal Soldato d'Inverno, che promette di salvarlo in cambio del suo rientro come agente operativo per il governo russo. Natalia riprende ad allenarsi, con il Soldato d'Inverno come istruttore. I due instaurano anche una relazione amorosa clandestina. Primo crollo *''' 1957': In questo periodo il condizionamento di Natalia comincia a vacillare, e ci sono momenti sempre più frequenti dove la ragazza si trova confusa al punto di non sapere la sua età oppure se è un agente segreto o una ballerina. Il generale Khrushchev, che ha preso l'eredità del Progetto Vedova Nera, cerca di fare in modo di dare alle ragazze una nuova vita, il più normale possibile. A Natalia viene fatto conoscere '''Alexei Shostakov', soldato e pilota collaudatore, eroe nazionale. Viene organizzato il loro matrimonio, sperando di dare un po' di pace a Natalia. Alexei le dà il soprannome di Natasha, nome che lei stessa userà da quel momento in avanti. *'1963': Viene inscenata la morte di Alexei durante un test missilistico, per poterlo far diventare il nuovo supereroe Red Guardian. La morte del marito causa un altro shock alla psiche di Natasha che, anche se pensa di essere una normale casalinga, si offre per missioni di infiltrazione in america per vendicare la morte del marito. Viene nuovamente addestrata come spia dal KGB, non ricordando gli addestramenti precedenti, e mandata in missione negli USA. Il nome in codice Vedova Nera viene riutilizzato di nuovo: il governo lo usa come propaganda, creando buona parte della leggenda che circonda Natasha. *1969: In una missione contro la CIA incontra di nuovo Logan. Entrambi non si ricordano l'uno dell'altra, ma Natasha decide di non uccidere Logan nonostante gli ordini. In quest'occasione c'è anche un primo e fugace faccia a faccia con Nicholas Fury. Fuga in America *'1975': In seguito a varie avventure su suolo americano, ai continui problemi di memoria e al crescente attrito con il governo russo, Natasha decide di aiutare Nicholas Fury in una missione estremamente difficile, ma in cambio della carta verde. Diventa cittadina americana e per qualche anno si ritira da tutte le attività spionistiche, vivendo una vita quanto più normale possibile. Tra le altre cose diventa insegnate di russo a Los Angeles. *'1981': Nicholas Fury torna all'attacco e le chiede collaborazione per un caso. Il brivido dell'azione torna a farsi sentire e Natasha torna ad essere la Vedova Nera, anche se lavora come mercenaria, non fidandosi ancora completamente di Nicholas. La cosa è reciproca, anche se lui la vorrebbe tantissimo allo SHIELD. killer.png *'1989': (BW: Homecoming) Natasha comincia a recupere le memorie dell'addestramento della Red Room. Inizia una lunga ricerca che la porterà a scoprire con grande fatica praticamente tutti i segreti del progetto Vedova Nera, e a ricostruire quello che le è veramente successo nei decenni passati. *In questo periodo avviene la rottura definitiva con Ivan, che le era stato a fianco seguendola anche in America, ma non approvando come era finita a gestire la sua vita. Natasha si congeda definitivamente da lui dopo essersi fatta raccontare tutto quello che hanno vissuto e che, per un motivo o per l'altro, lungo la strada aveva dimenticato. Budapest *'1991': In seguito alla sua ricerca, al numero evidente di cadaveri che si è lasciata dietro, e in quanto ultima Vedova Nera superstite, Natasha viene catturata dal governo russo che le fa un altro lavaggio del cervello, per farla tornare un loro agente. *'1994': A Budapest 'si tiene la Conferenza sulla Sicurezza e la Cooperazione in Europa. Vedova Nera viene mandata ad assassinare i leader di alcune nazioni, ma viene intercettata dallo SHIELD, nella persona dell'agente Occhio di Falco. Che per motivi assolutamente illogici decide di risparmiarla e di portarla a Nicholas, al grido di battaglia: "'possiamo tenerla?" *'1995': Il condizionamento di Natasha viene rimosso e Nat sfancula di nuovo la Russia, decidendo dopo quindici anni di avances di accettare la proposta di lavoro di Fury allo SHIELD. Con le conoscenze e abilità che ha accumulato in tanti anni di esercizio della nobile arte della spia, ottiene in pochi anni il livello di sicurezza più alto nell'organizzazione. Mantiene il nome in codice Vedova Nera in quanto nell'ambiente è comunque meglio di qualunque curriculum. *'1999': Viva Las Vegas. Agent of SHIELD *'1995-2008': fatto cose, visto gente *'2006': Si infiltra all'Università di Los Angeles e incontra Bobby Drake e Warren Worthington III. NON fonderanno i Champions. *'2008-2009': Incontra Daredevil '''durante una missione di sorveglianza contro affiliati della Mano. Farà coppia fissa con Matt Murdock per un paio di anni, salvo poi interrompere la relazione, amorosa e di collaborazione, in seguito ad attriti inconciliabili. Durante questo periodo avrà un primo incontro anche con il vigilante '''Spiderman, su cui lo SHIELD comincia a buttare un occhio. *'2011': Fury's Big week. Mai più mettersi contro l'Hulk. Mai più (le ultime parole famose). Con il nome di Natalie Rushman entra a far parte dello staff di Tony Stark, tenendo d'occhio lui e la sua attività come Iron Man. Stringe sincera amicizia con Pepper Potts. Avengers Assemble! *'2012': Battaglia di New York contro gli alieni, gli dèi, quello che erano. Li hanno comunque picchiati. Tony Stark vuole il suo gruppo di amici, e vengono fondati gli Avengers. Natasha non è un membro fisso del team, ma fa da tramite tra Avengers e SHIELD. E scrocca il caffè a Stark. *Natasha e Clint si mettono ufficialmente insieme. Erano solo vent'anni che si giravano attorno. Grazie al fatto che adesso si sono fatti amici con menti scientifiche notevoli, decidono anche di provare ad avere un figlio assieme. Un po' di problemi con i russi, di nuovo, ma riescono a cavarsela. *'2012' bis: Captain America: Winter Soldier. Grossomodo come il film. Ancora non si ricorda di Bucky. Dopo che lo SHIELD viene formattato e lei si scopre pubblicamente, entra a far parte a tempo pieno negli Avengers. Trovatelo voi un posto più sicuro che vicino a Iron Man, Capta Speranza e il Dio del Tuono. *'2013': Battaglia contro lo Zodiac, ultima cosa operativa che fa prima di ritirarsi dalle scene per qualche mese. *Natasha entra in maternità, e va a lavorare per Pepper Potts. Perché sì. Continua a frequentare l'Avenger Mansion, che tiene i contatti e conosce la gente nuova che è entrata negli Avengers. Scrocca i biscotti, visto che il caffè non lo può bere. *A fine ottobre, nasce Anastasia Romanoff-Barton. A Budapest, dove tutto è cominciato. *?* *'2014': Riprende servizio operativo allo SHIELD, con le solite cose. Continua parallelamente anche a fare l'Avenger, che comunque si è affezionata al gruppo. E sono molto meglio di qualunque sit-com. Disassemble, House of M, Civil War *'2019: ''Avengers Disassemble: fa parte del gruppo che vuole prendere provvedimenti più severi nei confronti di Wanda. *In estate Anastasia si ammala gravemente e, pur riuscendo a superare la malattia iniziale, la febbre cerebrale che l'ha colpita le fa sviluppare una forma di afasia che le rende estremamente difficile parlare normalmente. *'''2020: ''House of M: nel mondo perfetto creato da Wanda, il desiderio principale di Natasha è la salute di sua figlia. Natasha è un'infiltrata alla corte di Magnus: in questo modo sua figlia si trova anche nel luogo più sicuro del mondo.Lavora sotto il comando del Capitano Rogers, e passa informazioni alla resistenza, dove invece c'è Clint. *'2019-2021: Civil War:Natasha continua imperterrita il lavoro con lo SHIELD, staccandosi un poco dagli Avengers, visti gli attriti che il periodo in generale sta creando, e anche il fatto che comunque lei è più un agente segreto che una supereroina. Guarda Clint che comincia a studiare in maniera mistico-marziale. Poi lo faranno seguire anche a loro figlia. Dark Reign *'''2022: Partecipa all'operazione S.H.I.E.L.D. che smaschera Bastion. Assiste al cambio di comando ai vertici dell'organizzazione causa l'ascesa della Cabala, con Osborn direttore della H.A.M.M.E.R.. *'2022-2023': Smantellati SHIELD e Avengers, Natasha si infiltra nella HAMMER [con l'identità di Yelena Belova?], lavorando per Osborn e passando informazioni ai New Avengers. In questi due anni, lei e Clint affidano loro figlia agli Stark, per tenerla al sicuro. Secret Avengers *'2023': Con il termine dell'amministrazione Osborn, Natasha prende circa-marito e figlia per la collottola e li porta in vacanza. Una lunga vacanza. *'2024': Steve Rogers fonda i Secret Avengers. Ci si trova molto meglio che con gli Avengers normali, visto che non serve farsi troppi scrupoli qui. Pausa di riflessione con lo SHIELD, anche perchè vuole davvero stare con la sua famiglia. Sebbene si fosse ripromessa di non farlo prima di una certa età, inizia l'addestramento di Anastasia, che davvero non ci si può girare un solo attimo. *'2027': Invasione zombie a New York. (?) *Ma magari andare in pensione, ad una certa? Immortus Event *'2043': Fa parte della squadra recupero Cap. Poteri e abilità Poteri Natasha ha la forma fisica di una persona della sua età e conformazione, che pratica intensivo esercizio fisico. In giovane età è stata mutata geneticamente con la variante sovietica del siero del super-soldato utilizzato per creare Capitan America. Questo la porta ad avere le seguenti caratteristiche: *'Forza, agilità, destrezza, riflessi e resistenza potenziati': è al massimo delle potenzialità di un essere umano (prima di entrare nella classificazione di super-umano). *'Sensi acuiti.' *'Sistema immunitario potenziato': benché possa ammalarsi, il decorso delle malattie e delle ferite fisiche richiede meno tempo che alle persone normali (venti minuti per riprendersi da un trauma cranico). *'Invecchiamento rallentato': le sue cellule si rigenerano ad una velocità superiore a quella normale, permettendole di apparire a grossomodo un terzo dell'età che effettivamente ha. Non le cadono i capelli e la pelle è sempre giovane e tirata (cit). Abilità Dall'addestramento alla Red Room, come spia, come soldato e con tutte le cose che ha dovuto imparare per lavoro, Natasha ha coltivato le seguenti abilità: *'Spia': si dice che sia effettivamente la miglior spia al mondo. *'Combattente a mani nude': Natasha è esperta di vari metodi di combattimento, arti marziali, e tutto quello che può essere fatto usando il proprio corpo come arma. *'Acrobata': è al livello di una ginnasta olimpica, flessibile e capace di fare acrobazie molto complesse. *'Tiratrice': grande esperta nell'uso di fucili di precisione a lunga gittata. Se la cava molto bene anche con le pistole. *'Multilingue': parla fluentemente russo, inglese, francese, tedesco, cinese, giapponese e probabilmente altre lingue. Compreso il latino, anche se è una lingua morta. *'Tattica e stratega': processa molto rapidamente le informazioni che le vengono date, adattando alla situazione contingente la soluzione migliore da applicare. E' un ottimo leader in campo d'azione, e altrettanto come supporto operativo. Anche se preferisce l'azione *'Danza': è al livello delle ballerine del Bolshoi Ballet. *'Hacker': riesce a penetrare le protezione di pressoché qualunque sistema operativo. *'Seduttrice': vedova nera. 'nuff said. **Come abilità correlata, ha sviluppato una nuova tecnica del corpo a corpo: combattimento con tacco-12. *'Ricalibramento congnitivo'. Oltre alle battute, ha molta esperienza diretta di condizionamento mentale, ed è in grado di indurlo o scioglierlo. Anche se indurlo non è una cosa che apprezza fare. *'Esperta': in qualità di spia e infiltrata, Natasha ha dovuto imparare moltissime cose, nel corso della sua vita. In generale, sono pochissimi gli ambiti che le sono completamente sconosciuti. Debolezze *Il fatto di non poter portare a termine una gravidanza '''è stato a lungo un problema non da poco per lei. *I '''russi. Sono una spina nel fianco 4 volte su 5. *'Memoria': è particolarmente sensile all'argomento di brainwashing e condizionamento mnemonico. *'Red ledger': Natasha conserva una (lunga) lista di debiti che ha da pagare. Prova molto senso di colpa per molte delle sue azioni passate, e una volta sistematasi in maniera più o meno serena con l'incarico SHIELD, continua la sua opera per rimediare ai torti fatti in passato. Attrezzatura *'Uniforme '''dello SHIELD, rinforzata e personalizzata. E con la zip della scollatura chiusa, per l'amor del cielo. *'Utility belt': all'intero della cintura ha più o meno di tutto. Dal rossetto ai veleni. Dalle carte di credito a materiale per ricatto. Di tutto. Armi * '''Pistole '''d'ordinanza. *'Gioielli esplosivi (quando è sotto copertura). *Armi a strafottere in qualunque ripostiglio su cui può mettere le mani. Anche il tuo, probabilmente. *'''Bracciali: rimodernati dal modello che le avevano fatto i russi - vecchio, scomodo e che si inceppava troppo spesso - i nuovi bracciali sono neri, meno sgargianti e più portabili. Nastasha non ci va praticamente mai in giro senza, se può nasconderli sotto le maniche. **'Bacio della Vedova': rilascia un gas soporifero localizzato che stordisce in pochi istanti. **'Morso della Vedova': rilascia una scarica di elettricità ad alto voltaggio che stordisce/ferisce/fa molto male al macapitato di turno. Può essere proiettata ad alcuni metri di distanza. **'Tela della Vedova': in realtà è solo un cavo per swingare. Non lo usa molto, ma nel caso servisse, c'è. Personalità importanti *'Isaiah': è il suo avvocato, e si occupa di molti degli affari di Natasha, compreso il prendere contatti per i lavori extra, corrompere chi c'è da corrompere per tenere Natasha fuori dai guai di cui è meglio che Avengers o SHIELD non siano a conoscenza, sistemare preventivamente chi cerca di metterle i bastoni tra le ruote. *'The Web': rete molto segreta e molto diffusa di contatti che Natasha ha sparso per tutto il mondo. *'Igor': tarantola addomesticata. Terrore mortale di Clint. *'Liho': gatto nero che ha deciso di adottare Natasha, ad un certo punto della sua vita. Isaiah.jpg|Isaiah, la cortesia in persona liho2.jpg|Liho. Irresistibilmente Liho. bestie.jpg|Pizza-dog e Kebab-cat Altro Altri universi *In Earth-10812 ha mantenuto il nome Natalia. Lavora nella sicurezza della Stark Tower. È più militare che spia, ha combattuto con Stephanie (ha anche una cotta di lunga data per lei) e ha avuto un ruolo nella mafia russa di stanza a Madripoor, con il codename "Balalaika". Vuole tantissimo avere la Iron Maiden. *In Earth-12108 è Taras Romanoff, e lavora per Doom. Ha un figlio di nome Dimitri. *In Earth-88108 da ragazzina è stata adottata da James Howlett. Ha passato molte delle traversie con i russi, ma è riuscita ad accalappiare e tenersi Bucky, con cui si è sposata. Hanno una figlia. Prestafaccia Scarlett Johansson. nat_bw.jpg natasha (44).jpg Acherontia_atropos (1).jpg Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un '''Polpettone. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è una Idiota. *A Hogwarts sarebbe un Serpeverde. *A Westeros, sarebbe un Guardiano della Notte. *In Avatar sarebbere una dei Dai Li, a Ba Sing Se. *Il suo corrispettivo animale è una falena, la Sfinge Testa di Morto. Allegria. *Trova estremamente scomodo sedersi in maniera composta. Quando può, si ragnetta. Power grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 1-3''' B''' Abilità combattive 6 *'3' con i Bracciali Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Avengers Categoria:Secret Avengers Categoria:New Avengers